


make me scream your screams

by danniperson



Series: lapse of reason [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danniperson/pseuds/danniperson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve takes what isn't his, and he still wants more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	make me scream your screams

There were days when Steve needed control.  To get a grasp on something, to regain his focus and remember that he could do this.  Tony always knew what Steve needed, and was always willing to help.

 

"You know, I'm not gay, Captain," Tony said nervously when Steve shoved him into the backseat of the car.  

 

Steve stilled, staring down at Tony as the other man squirmed, half sitting up.  Dark eyes flickered, not quite meeting his eyes.  And Steve knew.  There was a reason Tony knew so well.  He understood.  He had similar needs - the need to surrender at times, and other times to take charge.  Those needs might clash one day, but they hadn't yet.  Right now, their needs were complementary.

 

"Neither am I," Steve lied as he crawled into the backseat after him.  Tony looked around them, out of the windows, at the other vehicles in the parking garage.  

 

"Someone might see," Tony warned.

 

"Afraid it might get back to Pepper?" Steve demanded coldly.

 

Tony glared sharply at him, mouth opening as he pushed himself to the far end of the car.  There wasn't a lot of space to put between them.  They never talked about Pepper.  It was easier on them both.  Eased the guilt to pretend that their relationship was in another world.  That California belonged to Tony and Pepper, and New York was for Steve and whatever this was between them.  Steve didn't need the reminder that Tony wasn't his.  That he belonged to someone else and they were, the both of them, betraying her.  

 

Steve hardly knew her, but she seemed like a nice enough gal.  Smart, pretty, kind - good to Tony.  There was no reason to hate her as much as he did.

 

He grabbed Tony by his tie and tugged him forward, more a harsh bumping of faces than a kiss, all teeth and bruises.  Steve found the lubricant in Tony's pocket, settled between Tony's legs and rubbed against him.  He'd never been on top before, but he knew the basics.  Knew what Tony did to him.  

 

"I've never..." Tony said even as he lifted his hips to help Steve pull off his pants.  

 

The seats weren't very big, enough for Tony to sit on one knee, other leg having to hang over the side, foot pressed into the floorboard.  Steve prepared him efficiently, watching his slick fingers disappear inside of Tony's body.  He was tight - hot.  Slowly exploring with one finger, letting Tony adjust, memorizing every inch of his body.  Then another finger.  Hesitating only briefly before a third, knowing he was big and that Tony might need the extra work.  

 

"That's a - that's - ow...That - wow," Tony chuckled breathlessly, hips moving gracefully into the contact.  It was beautiful.  He might have been content just to watch, to get Tony off just like this. 

 

But he wanted more.  Tony had never done this before, and Steve would be the first.  Steve could leave his mark on him, in some way.  And now that he knew, he wanted it more than anything.

 

"Ready?" Steve murmured.

 

"Yeah, you can - sure, why not."

 

The words themselves might not have been encouraging, but the tremble of need in his tone was.  When Steve pressed inside, it was so good, he couldn't stop, didn't wait, just pushing in until there was nowhere else to go.  He bit his lip and kissed the back of his neck apologetically.  

 

"Wow, okay, that is big, you are  _big_ ," Tony babbled.  "That is a lot of dick, that's...I'm jealous.  I mean, I've seen it, but that is...this is...You  _like_ this?"

 

"So will you," Steve promised.  That Tony didn't yet disappointed him, but it was easily mended.  

 

"Better get on that, I kinda feel like I'm dying here.  Death by dick, what a - okay, yeah, going on my gravestone, that's - that's..."

 

Steve moved, slowly now.  Back and forth, not pulling out too much, just rocking gently into him.  Kept at it until Tony was loose enough for movement, until he was restless and pushing back against him.  Until Steve had to grasp his hips tightly to hold him still.  Until he pressed in as deep as he could go and held it.  Tony squirmed beneath him, turned his head, eyes narrowed.

 

"Are you going to fuck me or what, Rogers?" Tony demanded.  His eyes moved to the windows again and Steve's hips jerked and Tony gasped.

 

"Does Pepper know what a slut you are?" Steve demanded.

 

The outrage in his face became ecstasy when Steve moved his hips just right, hard and deep.  

 

"She should, shouldn't she?  Better than anyone what a fucking  _whore_ you are."

 

Tony trembled beneath him.  "Language, Captain."

 

There was none of the mindless, animalistic thrusting he'd needed before, when Tony was the one in charge.  He had to ground himself, ground the both of them. Every movement of his hips was slow, yet firm, calculated.  Pulling out a little bit, then a little more, then a little less, slowly building it up, holding them on edge.

 

"Goddamn it, Captain, I swear to fucking God, fuck me," Tony growled, slapping his fists into the seats.  He pushed up onto his hands, shoving back, but Steve pulled back, slid his hands up his spine, to his shoulder blades, shoving him back down.  He shifted around, sliding one arm around him, the hand on Tony's back moving to the seat beside him, pulling out almost completely, then driving back in.  

 

"Give it to me," Tony demanded.

 

"You don't call the shots here, Tony," Steve reminded him.

 

"You're a goddamn tease, Rogers.  Fuck.  Please... _please_...I-I need it.  Need your cock, need more, c'mon...fuck me.  Fuck me, Captain.  Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me..."

 

"Why should I?" He stilled his hips and Tony sobbed.

 

"Need it...you?  You.  Need you, Rogers...Steve?  Steve, I need you.  Just you."

 

"Mmm," Steve said, pleased, rolling his hips.  "Because you're mine, aren't you?"

 

"Yes, I am...I am, I'm yours, Steve, all yours.  Take me, then, please."

 

His cock throbbed and Steve bit at Tony's shoulder, at his neck, burying his face there as he pumped into him, steadily building momentum, picking up the pace as the kissed and licked and bit and sucked, hard, leaving a dark purple bruise beneath his ear.  It would be a hard one to hide, he noted with satisfaction.  He made another mark on the back of his neck, tilting his hips just so, grasping the edges of the seats harder until Tony made a surprised noise.  Moaning endlessly when Steve aimed for that spot over and over.  And when Tony reached down to touch himself, Steve growled in his ear.

 

"Don't."

 

"Steve," Tony whined.

 

"Don't," Steve commanded again and Tony whimpered, hesitating, before abandoning his hardness.  

 

"Want me to come like this, don't you?  Just like this," Tony whispered.  "Want me to come on nothing but your dick, is that right?"

 

"Yes, it is."

 

By the end, Tony was slumped against the seat and Steve had to hold him down, keep him from humping the leather.  He was whimpering, sobbing, incoherent babbling.  His lips were red and wet from biting.  His skin was dark, glowing with sweat.  Perspiration sliding down Steve's own skin, dripping off the tip of his nose onto Tony's back.  Tony came, crying out, half stunned by the force of it and his muscles tightened around Steve, fluttering, and Steve gritted his teeth, trying to stave it off, but it was no use.  He pumped into Tony one last time, grunting as he spilled himself inside of his friend.  

 

He collapsed onto Tony when he was through, exhausted, but making the effort hold Tony close, rolling them onto their sides, him spooned around the smaller man.  They panted, hearts racing, and when his mind came back to him, he tightened his grip on Tony.  

 

"Still not gay," Tony muttered, mouth quirking up ever so slightly.

 

 _"I know,"_ Steve wanted to say, but he didn't trust his voice.


End file.
